


Wedding Night

by tearsoffand



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Edging, Fucking Machine, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Underage(16)!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, bottom!Jensen., dub-con, mild bondage, non-con (use of aforementioned machine), spousal abuse, thief!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsoffand/pseuds/tearsoffand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is forced into an arranged marriage with Mark Pellegrino on the day of his very first heat by his rich parents, who see the union as a way to better their business and social standing. To make things worse, Mr. Pellegrino isn't interested in kids for the foreseeable future, so after the ceremony he shows Jensen the machine he bought that will keep him satisfied while Mark goes on a business trip...</p><p>Jared is a thief for hire who breaks into Mark's house on the very same night. His client had assured him there would be no one home...</p><p>Basically porn with some plot. </p><p>Written for this July's round of spn_otpkink on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is another fill for the prompt on LJ, with bottom!Jared if you're into that!

The white satin and lace robe his mom is making him wear him in is _killing_ him.

The oh-so-soft fabric caresses his already oversensitive skin with each step up the aisle, and the sensation, together with the vibrations of the organ, add up to his nerves being completely frayed. Keeping a frown off his face gets even harder when he finally sees which Alpha is standing next to the Father; Mark Pellegrino was his least favorite option of all the candidates his parents discussed—ignoring his input even though he was _right there in the room_. The little he knows about the man—wealthy, entitled, complete douchebag—turned him off at once, and he doesn’t even know him. It’s going to be so much worse in reality. 

He still refuses to show weakness though, head held high despite the smug faces of the groomsmen, their nostrils widening as they take his scent in. It was the ultimate betrayal by his parents, who not only decided that he had to get married with some old dude, but that it would happen on a day he would definitely be in heat, his first one ever. Now he’s gonna _have_ to let the slimeball touch him. He might be brave but he isn’t strong enough to fight an Alpha off today, his body too strung out. 

Mark grins at him as he takes Jensen’s hand, but Jensen just looks at the tassels of the Father’s jacket during the whole ceremony, making sure to look as arrogant as he can, ignoring Mark completely. When Mark bites down on his neck he is pretty proud of himself, because he manages not to moan even as his hole starts to leak like crazy. 

His husband and soon-to-be-mate doesn’t break skin, which is pretty weird, but Jensen decides it must be because he’s a prude. He’s not gonna complain about it, in any case, not when it buys him a little more time until he is in a full-blown heat. He’d rather be somewhere alone when he starts begging. 

He doesn’t taste the cake when Mark feeds him, nearly misses the Alpha’s mouth in return. Mark laughs it off when one of the groomsmen makes a disgusting comment about the little omega’s _eagerness_ , like he wants Mark as his mate. The mere notion is so funny he starts to smile, something his mom misinterprets as acceptance. He can see the small amount of guilt drain from her face and thinks to himself that even if it is the only thing he ever accomplishes with his marriage he’ll make sure Mark won’t help her and his dad. How’s that for being their little omega? 

“Honey, I know you wanted to marry a boy your own age, but Mark is so wonderfully established,” his mom says while they go outside when the reception is about halfway through, with a smile that shows exactly how empty her head is. “You’ll learn to love him, I’m sure." 

He grits his teeth together as the door of the limo is opened by Mark’s driver, blocking the sound of his dad joking with Mark out resolutely. “I’m sure I won’t, considering he’ll be a rapist by tonight,” he shoots back dryly, breaking her whole fantasy for a moment. Her face of shock feels really great, and he basks in it for a second. 

Then she smacks him in the face, hard. “Jensen Pellegrino! You are sixteen years old, by now you know not everything is about you! Your father and I need this, and you will honor us by doing this.” She hisses. 

“Oh oh, trouble,” Mark drawls theatrically next to them, and his mom blushes and takes a step back while Jen holds his stinging cheek, seething. “How about we leave the party, hmm?” Mark asks with an amused look. “Saying goodbye to one’s family always makes emotions run rampant.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes, getting in the limo without a word, not sure with whom he’d rather be at the moment, Mark or his parents. All three of them are equally horrible and he hates them. 

Mark slides in after him, closing the door. The driver takes off the same second, and Jen has trouble keeping a straight face at his parents’ shocked faces after the ruse departure. 

“Spencer, we won’t be going to the Rosewood, but home,” Mark says, pouring them two glasses of champagne. “You see, Jensen, I’m not looking forward to having a couple of pups around,” he says with a bored expression, pressing one of the glasses in Jensen’s stiff fingers. “So I’m afraid you’re going to be on your own during your heats for now. ” he takes a sip from the flute. 

He _knows_ his mouth is hanging open. 

“But... but you can’t...” all alone, during his first heat? It’s impossible, he needs to be knotted, he can feel the ache inside of him getting worse by the second. He’d rather have _Mark_ than be on his own, and that’s saying something. “What?” he finally asks, sure he just misheard. 

“I got you one of those machine things,” Mark says airily, but his eyes crinkle in a way that tells Jensen exactly how much Mark is getting a kick out of this. “I suggest you get used to it. When we come home I’ll strap you in. We’ll have to hurry though, I have to fly out to New York to oversee a deal in...” he looks at his watch with another sip of the champagne, “ two hours and eighteen minutes.” 

“You... machine...” Jensen shakes his head. “Why did you get married to me then?” he asks with a hysterical laugh as they drive through a huge, iron gate, up to an enormous mansion. 

“Come on Jenny, you’re smart, you know you’re pretty,” Mark says with a shrug. “I can still wet my knot in that perky ass of yours, just not when you’re in heat. And your parents will be good to have as contacts.” He grabs Jensen’s butt roughly. 

“How about you just use a fucking condom?!” Jensen asks, managing to stop the moan that wants to escape at the feel of an Alpha touching him, so close to where he needs it. 

“Feisty, I like it,” Mark says, taking his hand away, slapping his cheek a few times in a false gesture of comfort, just hard enough that it hurts, “but I’m an Alpha, and I’m not gonna use a rubber like some impotent beta. Maybe I get you some pills for the next one, even though I don’t agree with them,” he muses as the limo comes to a halt. 

Jensen is already considering begging when his hole relaxes and the back of his robe is soaked in a matter of seconds, but the driver opens the door and Mark climbs out gracefully, leaving a horrified Jensen in the car. He’s... he’s not right in the head, or he _likes_ to hurt Jensen. 

_Oh fuck_. He should’ve run away last week when he had the chance, but he’d been so sure his mom and dad would never do this to him. 

Wrong guess. 

When Mark taps on the window he follows, because he has no choice, dread swelling inside of him when Mark’s hand closes around his wrist and he’s pulled through a hall, not to the bedroom, but to the living room. Then, seeing what’s in there, he tries to run. 

“Ah-ah,” Mark sing-songs, laughing, “that’s for you, sweety.” He pulls him back roughly, delight shining in his eyes. 

“No, please, Alpha,” he begs, tying to get away from the machine. He’s only ever seen one in a porno that was too hardcore for him, but now there’s no little red box in the top right corner of his screen, and Mark manhandles him down and straps the restraints on him while he hums a disturbing tune. 

“I wish I could stay to watch, but alas,” he sighs, ripping Jensen’s robe off him. “When I get back tomorrow afternoon your heat should be at its peak, so I still get a good show.” He holds a remote in one of his hands, a huge dildo in the other. He attaches the dildo to the machine, then he pushes the tip in Jen’s hole. “Can’t wait to put my knot here, sweety.” He says huskily, making Jensen nauseous. 

He walks away, rummaging around the house, then the front door is opened. “See ya!” Mark yells, chipper, and the machine starts to move. 

Jensen screams. 

He’s been tortured for hours when he hears movement somewhere in the house, and he wails in relief, the sound going up and down like a siren of an ambulance because of the thick, black dildo plunging in and out of his hole. “Alpha, please, please,” he whispers, throat killing him because of all the screaming he did, hands balling to fists as he tugs at his cuffs. They’re a thick leather and drilled to the board he’s kneeling on. “I’ll be so good, I promise,” he sobs when it’s clear he just imagined it. 

He presses back against the machine desperately, hole still trying to clamp down on the silicone. He just needs a big knot inside of him, gonna spread him so wide, and if he can get to it, if he can just move back enough to catch the knot that he thought he saw at the end of the dildo when he was strapped in... 

To his surprise he manages to trap a big part of it on the next thrust and he moans in contentment, then he realizes everything has gone dark and the machine has stopped moving completely. 

With what has to be the biggest effort of any omega ever he tries to break through the haze in his head. He manages to get through a little, realizing that a fuse must’ve blown. 

Then he hears footsteps. 

\-- 

__

Jared smells prime bitch as soon as he slips through the bathroom window, and normally he’d be all for getting a little taste of it, but he’s got a job to do and Jeff told him Pellegrino’s house would be empty tonight. He checks his gun with a soft curse, screwing the silencer on just in case, decided to avoid the obviously in heat bitch. 

He’s almost at the safe when he hears a soft whimper. When he sneaks to the living room at last he freezes when he sees the omega, almost not believing his own two eyes. 

The poor boy’s strapped to the ground by his wrists and knees, a huge dildo attached to an actual fucking machine halfway in his ass. There’s a puddle of slick around his knees, drops running down his thighs, his hole red. Tears are running down his face as he tries to impale himself more onto the dildo, little wiggles of his hips telling Jared he’s desperate for a knot. 

“Goddamn,” he whispers, torn between outrage and lust at the cruelty of the situation and the breathtaking beauty of the crying omega, coltish limbs and pink nipples and pale, freckled skin, juicy lips all burned in his brain forever. _Ripe for the taking,_ the Alpha part of his brain supplies unhelpfully. 

Two green eyes lock onto his, and then the boy groans, turning away in obvious shame. 

“Fucking hell,” Jared says, moving to the boy quickly, trying not to get hung up on his amazing scent as he removes the cuffs around the boys skinny knees and wrists before pulling the dildo off the machine. The omega immediately grabs the base and starts to fuck himself with it roughly, still on his knees, and Jared’s head spins from the show. 

“Yeah,” Green Eyes sighs, pushing the whole thing in, hand curling around his dick, and then he wails as he comes hard, convulsing on the floor while Jared gives in and inhales the sweet scent of his release. “Thank you,” the omega says after a moment, eying him wearily, moving away from him, eyes on his gun. He doesn’t say anything, but he clearly gets why Jared’s here. 

Jared’s watch beeps, making the both of them jump, and he pulls a zip-loc tie from his pocket. “Hold out your wrists,” he orders, deciding to deal with this later. The boy does it, fucking himself by pushing back his hips, rocking his dildo-filled ass on the floor with a whimper when he gets a good whiff of Jared’s pheromones. Jared resolutely ignores the wet sounds. 

He slips the plastic around the pale, bruised wrists and pulls it tight, trying not to hurt him. Fortunately the omega doesn’t struggle too much, too interested in scenting him. “Stay put.” 

Green Eyes nods, watching him tear the painting off the wall without a single protest. Jared’s glad he went with the plan to turn off all electricity when he sees a pressure wire, no doubt a silent alarm. He lets it be and gets his gear out, cracking the code in more time than he’s comfortable with, but the omega is smelling so fucking good. The little whimpers and sounds behind him tell him that he’s still rocking back and forth. 

First things first. He slides his pack off his shoulders and tucks the papers Jeff wanted safely away, grinning when he realizes he’ll be getting his next pay check. To delay discovery he hangs the painting back up, then he looks at the omega. “Pellegrino do that to you?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Green Eyes says bitterly. “Son of a bitch,” he adds, hips moving again. He looks pissed off and brave, rebellion in his eyes, and Jared feels admiration bubble up. Clearly this omega isn’t a meek little thing. “We got married today, you know. Bastard didn’t want to wear a condom so he...” his chin trembles as he looks everywhere but the machine. “I hope what you’re stealing’s worth a whole lot." 

Jared laughs, surprised. “It is,” he assures the boy. “I can’t believe he wouldn’t knot you,” he lets his eyes slide over miles of beautiful young omega eagerly. “If you were mine, I would’ve had you right there on aisle, and not a second later.” 

Green Eyes flushes, scent getting stronger. “He didn’t even bite me,” he whispers. Clearly the rejection hurts, even if Pellegrino did treat him like a piece of shit. 

Wait. No mating bite. His eyes fly to the unmarked, smooth neck, and he gets so hard it hurts. 

“...You need a knot?” he asks, breathlessly , and the boy looks at him with big eyes as he comes closer. 

He shakes his head, appalled, then he closes his eyes for a while. When they open he’s studying Jared intensely. “I’m not about to be your little _housewhore_ ,” he says snappishly. “You do this and I get to be my own person.” His eyes are blazing. 

Jared laughs again, stroking his cheek. “Oh baby, you’re amazing,” he says, getting more impressed by the second. “Of course you get to be your own person, can’t wait to get to know you more,” he says earnestly. Who’d have thought he’d meet his Omega on a job? 

His pretty bitch looks in his eyes some more, then he nods frantically. Jared croons victoriously and pulls him in his arms, and the omega shivers. “Will you... will you wear a condom?” he asks, looking more resigned than happy, obviously not looking forward to resort to a stranger taking care of him. Jared plans to change his mind about that in the next moments. 

Jared doesn’t answer, just drags him to the carpet and shoves his own pants down. He positions Green Eyes with a hand between his shoulder blades. “What’s your name?” he asks, tugging his wallet out of his pocket and taking a AlphaXL out impatiently. 

“Jensen,” the boy whispers, relaxing a little when he hears the crinkle of the foil, pushing his ass out a little more, chest dropping onto the Persian carpet completely. 

“Jared,” he says, quickly getting behind Jensen, forcing his legs wider with his own knees and spreading his cheeks with his hands. When he plucks the dildo out a few drops of Jensen’s slick dribble down his thighs. “God you smell good,” he whispers. “How long do we have?” He reaches for the little silver-colored packet on the floor. 

“All night, he said he would be back tomorrow,” Jensen says breathlessly. 

Jared puts the condom back down at that, instead lowering his head to bury it in the wetness between his cheeks. When he starts to scent Jensen the omega moans, pressing back as Jared takes in his sweet and soft and musky smell. “Fuck,” he croaks, lapping at the slick clinging to Jensen’s balls before moving to first course. 

Jensen mewls when his tongue slides in deep, but Jared doesn’t really hear it as he starts to suck and lick away at the tasty hole, pressing down on his own dick to take the pressure off a little. 

“Jared!” Jensen whimpers angrily, “fuck me, fuck me Alpha, please! Please fuck me now, I need it!” his voice is hoarse and he fixes Jared with a look that straddles fury and lust perfectly. 

He laughs excitedly, stroking Jensen’s back as he rolls on the condom. “So fucking bossy for a sweet little virgin,” he teases. 

“I’m not some delicate flower,” Jensen growls, “God, Jared, just fuck me!” 

Jared grants his request and buries himself in Jensen in one, swift thrust, eyes closing at the incredible feeling even with the condom, warm and wet and silky soft. 

Jensen moans loudly when Jared grips his hips, starting a brutal rhythm that has Jensen bumping all over the carpet, ass cheeks wiggling enticingly each time Jared slams his hips down. 

At first the omega doesn’t do much, but after a good five minutes he starts to move back as much as he can with his bound wrists, moaning and groaning. Jared groans right along with him at the stunning view of his pale back flexing. “Knot me,” Jensen whispers, looking over his shoulder, “knot me Alpha.” His eyes are huge and his face flushed, and he looks beyond amazing. 

Jared groans. “Gonna be the fucking death of me, baby,” he says, draping himself over Jensen’s smaller form, grinding his hips frantically against Jensen’s soft ass. His pretty mate helps him as well as he can, pushing back, and with a last surge of his body the knot pops in. 

Jensen comes immediately with a scream, clawing at the carpet. His whole body jerks under Jared’s, who can’t help but come too, knot swelling faster than it ever has as he presses into Jensen mindlessly. 

“Hey Jared,” Jensen whispers after they’ve settled down on the carpet, chest to back, Jared’s arms around him. 

“Hm,” he grunts, lapping at the bite on Jensen’s shoulder contently, hands sliding over miles of soft skin. 

“Can we go another time in Marks bed?” he asks with a grin. 

_“Fuck yeah.”_


End file.
